


love and lather

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, and OP got real emotional about it bc OP never felt so loved, based off that one reddit post, yeah that one, you know the one where the girlfriend washed OP's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: clean body, dirty mind.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hilda Ship Exchange 2020





	love and lather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okami01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/gifts).



> i know. i know. even with a summary like that and with an author like me, somehow by the grace of the goddess, this fic is actually not explicit! Incredible. i know, i can't believe it either.
> 
> written for **tavitay** as part of the hilda discord ship exchange

“Oh, Marianne, you’re back! Finally! I missed waking up next to you this morning. You were already gone by the time I woke up,” Hilda exclaims, peeking her head around the corner as Marianne walks through the front door and methodically pulls off her boots and overcoat. “Hard work today with the horses?” 

Marianne releases a long sigh, dropping her overcoat over her boots. “Dorte kicked up some… dirty hay. All over me,” she manages. She gestures to the clothing she just shed. “Don’t go anywhere near that.”

Dorte is indeed temperamental at times, but even then, it’s rare for him throw tantrums. This week, however, may have pushed him to his limits. No amount of salt blocks could make up for the lack of apples (his favorite snack) these past several days. A bad harvest season this past season meant less apples for the upcoming few months.

“You really spoil that horse too much, you know,” Hilda tuts, glancing at the pile of outerwear. “Anyway, come here. You owe me a kiss.” With this, Hilda bounds forward, reaching out to wrap Marianne into an embrace but Marianne steps back, holding both her hands out to stop Hilda from getting any closer.

“I stink,” she simply warns. 

Hilda waves off her concern, pouting. “You know I don’t care about that. Let me just kiss you.” She leans forward, trying again — 

“No,” Marianne refuses firmly, shaking her head. She sidesteps past Hilda, not difficult to evade because of her compact size. “I must take a shower first.”

And so without another word, Marianne makes a beeline to the shower. She turns the knob of the water, almost immediately flipping the lever afterward to start the shower stream. 

A quick two raps on the bathroom door.

“Can I come in?”

Marianne shudders as the cold water runs over her skin, but soon enough the water grows warmer. “What for?” she asks, voiced raised over the rushing water.

“Let me at least join you in the shower,” Hilda coaxes. But before even waiting for Marianne’s response — which they both know will eventually be a ‘yes’ anyway — Hilda opens the door.

Marianne doesn’t think that _all_ Hilda wants to do is _simply_ take a shower with her. Knowing Hilda, she always has something in mind — everything is part of some kind of a plan.

“ _Just_ shower with me?” Marianne asks, hearing Hilda click the bathroom door closed.

“Oh, don’t say it like _that_ , cutie. You’ll make me feel like I _actually_ want to be naughty.”

Marianne cocks her head, a grin on her lips. “You don’t want to be naughty?” she asks incredulously.

A few manicured nails push aside the shower curtains, and then Hilda’s head pops into the shower space. Hilda looks at her mischievously. “Well, do you _want_ me to be naughty with a little slip and slide?” With this, Hilda gives her a quick once-over.

Marianne turns her face into the shower stream to hide her blush. 

“Well?” Hilda presses, wrapping her arms around Marianne from behind her. Marianne giggles at her touch, hunching forward in laughter, which spills some of the shower stream onto Hilda’s face. “Ah!” Hilda gasps, blinking at the water. “You like your water so hot!”

Marianne turns around, now returning the embrace. “Don’t you?”

“Only after I get settled into it!”

“Princess,” Marianne chides. After a moment, she adds, “ _My_ princess.”

Hilda winks. “You know it.” She leans in to press a kiss on her lips.

By the time the kiss is over, Marianne’s hair is thoroughly soaked through and through — ready for shampoo. She reaches behind her for the bottle, opting for the cherry blossom-scented one, but Hilda stops her.

“Wait,” she says.

Obligingly, Marianne freezes, and Hilda bounces up with a quick stretch, taking the bottle. She pours the shampoo into her opposite hand, the fragrance of flowers lifting from the viscous liquid. She looks back at Hilda, grinning. “Close your eyes,” she tells her. “Don’t want to get soap in your eyes!”

Marianne closes her eyes, and then feels Hilda stretch up to the top of her hand, leaning into her as support as she raises herself up onto her tip-toes. Hilda rubs the suds over her hair, humming to herself. “Just let me do _all_ the work, okay?” Hilda murmurs.

And then Hilda gets right to it, massaging her fingers through Marianne’s hair — her touch is gentle yet strong, tickling yet purposeful.

It feel like bliss. Inexplicably good. With her eyes closed, all her senses are just heightened. The warmth from the steam around her, the hot water running over her, the lovely scent of the shampoo, Hilda scratching over her scalp… it’s almost completely overwhelming, almost like she’s enveloped in Hilda’s love and kindness.

She smells a burst of their body wash, then feels Hilda run her hands over Marianne’s body, making sure to cover every inch of her — under her arms, under her breasts, the back of her neck — even between each of her toes. Hilda is really doing her best to make sure Marianne comes out of the shower super clean.

“Turn around,” Hilda says, and once Marianne does, Hilda pats suds over her back and her arms, as well. When done, she gently pushes Marianne back into the shower stream, instructing her to hold her breath for just a few seconds to wash the lather off her face. “Okay, all done!” 

Marianne smiles. “Thank you,” she says. 

“You can open your eyes now, you know,” Hilda tells Marianne, her voice close to her ear.

When she does, she sees Hilda’s bright eyes and accomplished smile.

“Thank you,” she says again.

“Yes, yes, of course. I heard you the first time. Now be on your way,” Hilda tells her, shooing her away. 

Marianne wants to offer to clean Hilda in return but Hilda is already nudging her out of the shower, knocking her hips lightly into her. So Marianne steps out of the shower — mind still in a daze, lips stuck in a smile. She wraps herself in a towel, drying and combing out her hair for the night. 

Even fifteen minutes after, when her hair is neatly de-tangled and dried, Marianne can still make out a big grin on her face in the steamy mirror.

Never has she felt more clean and at ease.

…

Hilda joins her in bed just Marianne’s eyes finish the last line on the page — but this is probably the fifth time she’s re-read the same page. She’s still on the same page as when she started. All this time, her mind was nowhere near the plot of the novel, instead replaying shower time with Hilda over again.

“What are you smiling about?” Hilda asks, sliding up to her. She moves aside a pillow to neatly tuck her body into Marianne’s side. “Are you reading a _spicy_ part?”

She glances at the text, then frowns. “They’re just having a conversation with their instructor while training!” She looks at Marianne, with a waggle of her eyebrows. “Didn’t realize you were into _that_ kind of stuff.”

Marianne giggles, shaking her head and closing the book with a slap. “No,” she refutes, setting the book aside. “I wasn’t reading. I was just thinking about you.”

Caught off guard, Hilda bites back a smile. “Oh, you’re making me blush! You’re so casually romantic — throwing me off guard!”

Seeing the light pink flush over Hilda’s cheeks makes Marianne’s smile grow wider. “Thank you for helping me in the shower,” she says. “I feel so clean.” 

“Anything for that smile of yours, sweetie.”

“It’s actually very much the opposite of how I was expecting to feel when you first got into the shower.”

“And what do you mean by _that_?” Hilda murmurs, twirling her finger in the ends of Marianne’s hair.

Hilda clearly knows — she just wants Marianne to say it.

Ah, Marianne realizes. So this is all part of Hilda’s plan, after all.

She takes pause before replying. “ _Dirty_ ,” she says.

Hilda raises her eyebrows, but Marianne can tell Hilda likes where this conversation has eventually led. “Well, we can certainly change that right away…” she drawls, looking away from Marianne for a moment.

And here, Hilda’s voice lowers — then her eyes flick back up to meet hers.

“…if you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> i did everything in my power to make sure this chapter didn’t get nsfw. i even ate graham crackers. (key words: _this_ chapter.) 
> 
> your move, champ. you can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
